Versailles
by BebopSwing1917
Summary: An imagining of how the signing of the Treaty of Versailles might have gone for the personifications involved. I have attempted to stay accurate to history and to keep the mood of the time period. No pairings.


**A/N:** This is an idea which I've been kicking around for a while now and finally got down to writing it. I have tried to stay as close to history as possible, all the points of the treaty are accurate. At the same time I've tried to keep everyone's characterization as close to history as well. In the end I hope this is an interesting read and as always reviews are welcome. Thank you.

 **Hall of Mirrors :Palace of Versailles, France- June 28 1919**

Gilbert Beilschmidt, the personification of Prussia, pressed the end of his cigarette upon the end of a fresh tube and took quick puffs to light it with the heat of the now dying ember. Once lit he pressed the butt of the other against the white marble wall. Smirking at the black stain which it had left he turned away from the large French window which overlooked the over the top splendor of the Versailles Palace grounds, and to the interior of the Hall of Mirrors where he and his brother Ludwig has been taken to for signing of the treaty which would finally end the Great War; or so it was said by the anti-German Alliance which had pushed for it. Like many in his government Gilbert found the treaty a disgrace against the government, and more importantly, the people which he personified; not only because he had no say in it but also because the German government had not been allowed to even look at it until today. Yet, when the threat of invasion was officially sent to Berlin his new bosses found themselves with no other choice. _Disgracefu_ l, he thought once more as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs and scanned the other personifications mulling about.

They were a strange collection to say the least. For one Francis and Arthur, two men which had more bad blood between them than he and Austria, now stood talking with each other like family. Meanwhile sitting at the table were two non-Europeans, Kiku Honda who personified Japan and Alfred Jones of the United States, both had only just recently entered Europe's affairs for the first time after a long history of isolation. Sitting side by side they talked in low voices, though their eyes glanced around the room with great interest and Alfred's enthusiastic expression made it clear that he felt on top of the world. _No surprise there_ , Gilbert thought, ever since his independence Alfred had felt a pull for great and mighty feats. "Manifest Destiny" he called it, first using it to excuse his expansion across the North American continent and later beyond to Alaska and the Islands of Hawaii. For his part, Kiku too felt that fate itself called upon him to spread as far as he could, to bring the glory of the "god Emperor" to the world, or at least Asia. In many ways he and Japan had much in common with those views and it was no surprise that they would be friendly together. _One can only imagine what they could accomplish if they joined forces against the rest of us_. Shuddering at the thought Gilbert quickly moved his gaze off to the far side of the table where his younger brother Ludwig sat, looking utterly crushed while a sympathetic Feliciano Vargas tried to rouse him to no success. _Poor kid,_ Gilbert thought, _I knew he wasn't ready to handle something like this._

He had tried to protect the young man for most of his life but after hundreds of years living under his guidance Ludwig was desperate to spread his wings and had jumped at the chance to be the main personification during the war, and of course the Kaiser and his government had done all to encourage the young man's ego. (After all, they had wanted this war more than anyone else.) Now, though he didn't say so, Gilbert knew that Ludwig felt responsible for the collapse of the Kaiser-Reich. Sighing Gilbert just shook his head and turned back to the window, to the bright sun and beauty of the vast gardens the French loved so much. Had the occasion been different Gilbert might have enjoyed the view, but alas now all it did was remind him of all he had lost during a historical blink of an eye. "I can't believe it was five years ago..." Gilbert whispered, thinking back to that fateful day which had been the beginning of the end.

-xxxx-

 **Berlin - July 1914**

"Although your letter requesting out neutrality in the Serbian Crisis was of great interest to me, Dear Cousin. I must respectfully, but forcefully, decline what it has proposed. The Government I run, as well as the people who's Sovereign I am, can not allow the fellow Slavic State of Serbia to be run over ruck-shod by the aggressor state of Austria. At the same time it is my hope, Dear Cousin, that our two nations, tied together through family blood, will stay in peace-"

Kaiser Wilhelm II stopped reading half-way through Tsar Nicholas II's letter and folded the expensive paper before replacing it into it's envelope. "The rest is nothing more than sentimental language which means nothing in this situation." William II said as he looked over his generals and officials, "So it seems we will be going to war. Therefore our general mobilization should be pushed forward as much as possible and if need be we should prepare for a major blow against the Russian forces. What plans do we have at our disposal?" he asked looking over the men sitting around the large table. Taking a deep breath Gilbert glanced around at the officials who all sat in silence, their gazes turned mostly down onto the table, their expressions unreadable. Seeing no one willing to speak their minds, the Prussian personification once again felt a responsibility to speak. Sighing Gilbert stood, "Sir, respectfully I need to say that that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

"Excuse me?" his Sovereign asked, while all the other men around him suddenly began exclaiming with shock and contempt, "How dare you speak to your Emperor in such a manner!?" Paul von Hindenburg sputtered, his portly jowls quivering with his anger, "Apologize this instant!"

Not one to back down in front of those in charge, especially when they hadn't won his respect, Gilbert set him with a pointed look, "For what? I'm only pointing out the obvious. I mean to think that his majesty could so flippantly choose to go to war, with Russia no less, because of Austria's own stupidity is beyond my comprehension."

Suddenly the Kaiser erupted, standing to challenge the nation, "That is quite enough! We have a treaty with Austria clearly setting out our obligations to declare war upon any state which has declared war upon it."

"But Austria is clearly the aggressor in this situation." Gilbert countered, "He knew the risks when he gave Serbia that ultimatum in the first place."

Clearing his throat the German Emperor shook his head, "That is quite irrelevant in this situation. If we do not declare war on Russia it will be a blow to our honor. We will lose our respect around the world, let alone Europe."

Just then a calm quiet voice spoke, "I agree with his Highness."

Blinking everyone in the room turned their eyes to the young man, looking no older than 20 or so years old who had spoken so simply. "What was that Ludwig?" Gilbert asked his brother, the Personification of the German states within the Kaiser-Reich. Clearing his throat Ludwig gestured to his Emperor, "I agree with His Majesty. Our treaty binds us to declare war upon Ivan and his government."

Swallowing Gilbert frowned slightly, "Ludwig, you are still young, you have not experienced real war...and as I said, Russia is not a nation to joke with. Not only does he hold much resources under his disposal he does not easily forgive those who invade his country. Trust me, I've seen his wrath first hand, not to mention France and Sweden and a whole scour of nation in the past."

"Oh stop it." William II broke in, gesturing Gilbert to sit and for all others to hush up. "That was when armies were slow and war was a game. Modern Warfare with that clumsy giant will not be so terrible. Our war with France has made that very clear. In the end all it will take is a powerful preemptive strike to destroy his armies and the Czar will capitulate for peace."

Hearing this Gilbert's voice caught in his throat and he slowly took his place in the chair.

"Much better." William II said with a smug satisfaction, "Now then, back to the war planning wh-"

"A preemptive strike?" Gilbert sputtered finally finding his voice. Hearing him the Kaiser frown with annoyance and shot him a glare,"Yes Gilbert, a preemptive strike. As I said, it will force the Czar to capitulate. He is weak in spirit and does not have a stomach for such things."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Gilbert carefully chose his words and tone, "Did you all forget the words of old Bismarck so quickly? A preemptive strike to avoid war is nothing more than slitting your throat to prevent death. Plus, if we attack Russia it will start a major European war."

"How so?" Ludwig asked, "I doubt Europe cares enough about Russia to go to war for him."

"No?" Gilbert asked setting Ludwig with a harsh glare, "France will declare war on us since they have their own treaty with the Czar. That gives us a two front war and no nation has yet to win a two front war in Europe."

As he spoke a hush fell over the table as all those present turned over what had just been stated. For his part though, the Kaiser nervously glanced around at the faces of his officials; it was obvious that he might have just lost the support of those he would need in this adventure. "We are well aware of that Gilbert." he finally sputtered, "And if I am not mistaken a plan of action does exist. If you have not already forgotten Field Marshal Alfred von Schlieffen, God rest his soul, worked out a way and it is the plan we will use. Slaughter the French Rooster in a quick action before the Russian Bear has time to wake. After which as I have said the war with Russia will end before it even starts."

Sighing Gilbert lowered his gaze in defeat, "Of course. Over before Christmas eh?"

"Exactly." the Kaiser exclaimed with a laugh, "Over before Christmas."

 **-xxxx-**

Of course it hadn't been so, the plan collapsed when the French turned out to be tougher fighters than expected. Coupled with the simple fact that the 'Russian Bear' had already been woken up by the actions of Austria months before the Kaiser declared war against Ivan's government. In short the war had broken down into an utter disaster from the start, for one Russian forces were practically at the gates of Vienna at one point, while to the north their troops were running through German lines with horrific efficiency; though thankfully at the Polish buffer zone. It was the entrance of the Ottoman Empire on the side of the Central Powers which had helped to slow them down though in the end it was the outbreak of the Bolshevik Revolution which had saved Austria-Hungary and the German Eastern Front from utter destruction. Meanwhile in the West, as if events could not get worse, the British Empire declared war upon the Kaiser-Reich to 'protect Belgium's honor of neutrality.' What followed was a war which continued grinding on year to ever bloody year, with French and British troops using more and more horrible technology against their fellow man. (Not that the Kaiser's troops were any more humane). Eventually though, with the arrival of fresh blood from the United States and the utter exhaustion of German men, the war in the west ended in total defeat. The fruit of four horrible bloody years which not only destroyed an entire generation of young men but also caused the downfall of four of the oldest monarchies in Europe. Thus, in four years, a blink of an eye when compared to the long history of Gilbert's existence, everything he had worked for from the time of Fredrick the Great to Otto von Bismark was ended.

"Right then."

A clipped voice, brimming with a French accent, snapped Gilbert from his thoughts. Glancing at the table he noted that France and England had moved on to take their places at the head of the large table, while all the other personifications now prepared themselves for the signing ceremony which was to come. Sighing Gilbert pushed himself off of the wall and casually, slowly, moved himself to where Italy sat. "Move, you coward." he snapped at the other man, causing him to jump and skitter away. Taking his place a the table near his brother Gilbert crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair, and set Francis with a hard expression of utter contempt. If the the Frenchman expected an apologetic nation which would cower in his presence, he was to be sorely disappointed. "Um...yes. Well, let us begin." Francis said with a nod, "As we all know, we've gather here to sign a treaty which will formally end the Greatest War known to mankind." he paused and glanced around the room before continuing. "Before you, translated into the language of your native tongue is the full text of this treaty. Though I will give it to you all in a summarized form. If, of course, no one has anything more to declare." he once more began to look at all present but Alfred quickly leaned to the side and got a small briefcase from the floor.

"Um, yes, actually I was hoping we could go over the Fourteen Points which President Wilson has laid out during his speech last year." he paused and stood, a set of papers in his hands. "I understand that you all heard what he said a the time but I really would like to see if we can work some of them into this treaty." he said as he began to go around the table and set a copy of these points before each personification. Starting with Gilbert. When his copy, conveniently printed in German, had been set before him, Gilbert stared at it and then looked up with surprise. "Excuse me." he said, in English, "When you say you want to put some of this into the treaty. Do you mean that none of these terms have been place within the document we are now supposed to sign?"

Hearing him Francis paused, then glanced at Arthur, "Um...right." he said before Alfred could answer, "It was decided that they were unnecessary during the Paris Peace Conference."

Stunned Gilbert fell back into his chair as his gaze moved from the young American to France and Britain; obviously they were to blame for this amazing discrepancy in diplomacy. To rub salt into the wound The Fourteen Points as declared by President Wilson was the one of the main reason the German High Command had decided to capitulate and give up the fight in the first place. The assumption was that the Allied powers would be humane in their dealings and could we worked with was central to the decision. Now Gilbert could see that he had been mislead, or at least that's how he felt; though he was willing to allow Arthur and Francis to explain what had happened.

Seeing Gilbert's glare Arthur quickly stood and smiled, "No no, there was just _no time_." he chuckled, "Just like there is no time now. Thank you Alfred-"

Not satisfied with this explanation Gilbert cleared his throat and took up the document before him,"So _none_ of these were chosen? At all?" Prussia interrupted reading over the Provisions

"Yes unfortunately, really there-"

"Not even point four?"

"No. None. I'm sorr-"

"Even the Provision stating: _Adequate guarantees given and taken that national armaments will be reduced to the lowest point consistent with domestic safet-_ " Gilbert had begun to read the provision, unwilling to give up so quickly, yet all he got was France's temper snapping.

"None Gilbert! There was no time as there is _no time now._ So quiet down and lets get this over with. Remember we are _not_ here to negotiate, that was what the Paris Peace Conference was for."

"Which we were not invited to." Ludwig pointed out softly, causing Gilbert to glance at him but he knew there was no point in arguing. Not with these stubborn Westerners.

"Now then, as I was saying. If no one has anything to declare..." Francis gave a quick, pointless glance around the table before continuing. "I will give you all a summery of this treaty which will finally end this terrible war." Crossing his arms Gilbert leaned back in his chair and prepared to listen to what he assumed would be a ridicules treaty, full of blustering and French arrogance, as was expected from a man like Francis Bonnefoy.

"First, Germany, and all the internal states of the former Kaiser-Reich, will transfer the following territories to the Nations which they had invaded mercilessly during the war. These include but are not limited to: All the gains made with the treaty of Brest-Litovsk, the total removal of all German influence in the newly independent nations of the former Russian Empire- Poland, Czechoslovakia, Lithuania ect.. The city of Danzig and Upper Silesia will be ceded to Poland, thus allowing the Poles to reach the Baltic Sea. Czechoslovakia shall gain some part of the Silassia immediately. Meanwhile the sovereignty of all newly created Eastern European nations will be recognized from this point forth."

Hearing this Gilbert frowned, _I though Ivan would have to agree with that._ He thought before pointing out the Ivan was not being represented here.

"Well, obviously he's not. The Russian Empire no longer exists, and the provisional government of Russia was not able to make it to the Paris Peace Conference on account of their Civil War. So unfortunately any claims made before or during the war are now void." Francis explained.

Gilbert scoffed "Well the Kaiser-Reich also doesn't exist. With your logic that means we also can not be held accountable for the war."

Hearing this Francis blinked, then quickly shook his head, "No no no, the French government has recognized the new German Republic as the continuation of the Kaiser-Reich so all is fine." he then nodded and went back to reading the treaty. _Well it seemed that the Western Allies has decided the fate of all Europe for all Europeans._ Gilbert thought with contempt.

" Adding to this," Francis continued, "the territories of Posen, and Pomerinia will also be given to the nation of Poland to create a Polish corridor for them to reach the sea. As for East Prussia, it's sovereignty will be decided by a referendum, though the area of Soldau will be given to Poland outright."

Now Gilbert's eyes widened and his mouth fell open with shock. _"Excuse me_?" he asked, unable to believe what he has just heard. "What are you talking about, that isn't even land I've won. I've had that land before the war even began!"

Sighing Francis stopped reading and leaned leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he glared at Gilbert. "Mr. Beilschmidt, calm down." Arther spoke up, "Land is just land."

"Just land?" Gilbert replied, standing as well so as to challenge the Brit, "You're talking about my historic territories! The land which I've fought and bled for for hundreds of years! My home is there! Now you tell me that it's going to be chopped up and transferred to nations which had not existed for more than a hundred years?"

Having enough of this Francis slammed his fist against the table, "Now look you dirty _Alboche_! You have no rights here! You are a criminal and I am your judge! Don't forget that you two have caused me endless suffering! I only bother to deal with you because it's considered diplomatic!"

Blinking Gilbert stared at Francis, the once cultured man was now red in the face, with his anger and hatred practically seeping from under his uniform. Swallowing Gilbert's eyes flicked around the room and he noted that all who were present were staring at the Frenchman with as much surprise as he felt. When Gilbert didn't respond Francis ran a hand through his blonde locks and inhaled deeply.

"Now then, the territories of Moresnet as well as the Eupen-Malmedy territories must be evacuated by German troops and be transferred to the authority of Belgium. The Territory of Alsace-Lorraine will be restored to France and the German government will recognize the French government as the rightful holders of this land." He paused here, to give the two Germanic brothers a smug little smile before continuing. "To compensate for the destruction of French coal industries the output of German coalmines along the Saar river will be ceded to French Authorities." finished with the first part of the treaty France looked up from his paper at all that were present. "That, we feel will be fair to all parties." Hearing this, Alfred snorted with possible contempt for the Frenchman's words.

"Fair?" Gilbert asked with a snort of his own as he leaned forward in his chair, "You want us to give up 65,000 square kilometers of our sovereign territory and then call it fair."

"Not to mention 7,000,000 German citizens." Ludwig added, softly.

"You know Gilbert, Ludwig, you both should be happy we did not ask for more. After all the suffering you caused our peoples we have every right to do so." France replied, confident in his own righteousness; as always. Having nothing else to say Gilbert simply shrugged and shook his head, the fight had finally been snuffed out of him and he just didn't care anymore.

Seeing this Ludwig took up the torch, "And our people didn't suffer?" he asked, "Our mothers and wives didn't loose their men?" he asked, finally finding the courage to speak his mind. "You act as though your suffering is the only suffering which matters."

A low growl filled the room as Francis pinched the bridge of his nose, "You Germans are much too stubborn..." he muttered to himself. "How many times do I have to explain, we are the victors, you have been defeated. We can do what we wish when it comes to our war reparations and there is _nothing_ you can do about it. Unless you want to go back to fighting which is exactly what will happen if you refuse to accept these terms."

Ludwig blinked, "Meaning what?" he asked, feeling a twinge of hatred in his heart for the first time since this process had begun.

Francis chuckled, "It means sign or continue the war. The choice is yours."

The young German frowned then turned his gaze to the other nations sitting at the table. All of them had been silent and had done nothing to stop this farce. Not even Alfred, who had tried in the start to fight for his Fourteen Points, now sat silent; allowing the Frenchman to do as he liked. Blinking again, it was at this point that Ludwig realized that he was completely alone. His brother had given up, the other powers were simply too willing to end this war to fight for fair treatment of his nation, and Francis was out for blood. Swallowing the young nation turned back to Francis, "Do you really plan to continue this war if we don't sign?"

When the Frenchman gave him a smug little shrug Ludwig turned his gaze to the other powers present, "And are you all so eager to finish that you'd allow day light robbery to be wrapped up in your good word?"

Confronted now with the young German's question the powers glanced at each other without a word before Arthur cleared his throat, "Though I would have liked to have a more balanced treaty. I must support this 100%. You see, we were just able to bring an agreement as it is and...well...we want, no need the war to end."

"Alfred, what about you?" It was Gilbert now who spoke, his voice low though hopeful that the American would balk at the obvious disregard for German citizens as presented in the treaty.

Blinking the nation looked lost, unsure of himself, and painfully _young_. It was obvious, he was an entirely new player when it came to European politics and the responsibility was weighing down on him. Swallowing he nodded, "Yes. Um...we feel that it would be best to have Europe work this out on it's own and we will support it. After all, the League of Nations will be created. It will help in the long run to solve the world's problems." He smiled for a moment.

"So that is how it is." Gilbert said, then shaking his head he slowly stood up, suddenly feeling his age. "Here, give it to me. Let me sign the cursed thing."

Hearing this Francis smiled, "I am so very glad you have come to your senses Gilbert. Trust me, we only want what is fair."

"Yes, of course." Gilbert said, snatching the papers from the Frenchman. Then, with a trembling hand he signed where was needed and tossed the document away as though it was infected with the plague. "There. It's done." he said before taking up his things and going towards the main door. Seeing his brother's action Ludwig stood and quickly ran after him, "Gilbert, where are you going?" he asked in hushed German.

"Away." his brother replied, also in German.

"But what about this?"

Gilbert stopped and faced his brother, his eyes were dull, the fight had been sucked out of him; that much was certain. "This is the end Ludwig. I have nothing more to do...nothing more to fight for. This is the end of all I've tried to do and all I've ever stood for. I am now going home while I still can. Before it turns into Poland or Lithuania or some other such state. If you can stomach it stay with them. I can't. I'm much too tired to continue." With that Gilbert turned on his heel and walked away with the brisk military step the Prussians were famous for, leaving Ludwig to face the table of allied nations.

 _The end...it can't be._ He though, _I won't allow it._ If Gilbert wanted to wallow in his castle in Königsberg he could do so but Ludwig would not give up so easily. _I'll take it from here._ He thought, _Germany shall not perish so easily. I swear it._


End file.
